The Whovastatron
The Whovastatron is a member of the forum who joined on on January 16th 2011. He was also an early member when the forum reset in June 2013. He is best known for his black and white line drawn avatars, and his signature of 'TW.' at the end of every post he makes. Early history The Whovastatron first appeared in January 2011. He was a hesitant poster at first. He did not create a Welcome topic and started posting regularly straight away. He was never a very prominent poster in his early day, usually keeping to figure sections and rarely visiting General Chat. He soon became a very prominent member of the forum, becoming one of the most active members by the second half of 2012. His most prominent posting area was Character Building. Despite the fact that that section had been fairly inactive for the majority of 2012, it somehow remained his most posted in section. His most posted in topic was Theseventhdoctor777 'What was the last film you watched' topic in General Chat, as he was a great film fan. Notable Events The Whovastatron is rarely involved in the major events of the forum. He usually missed events that would be recorded on the forum timeline, never having been on there himself. The Whovastatron is rarely involved in disputes with other members, of course this wasn't always the case; his rivalry with GenosideDalek (before his banning and return) is notable in his history, although they get along fine now. Essential Data *Figure Count as of 03/07/13: 345 (Including Torchwood and SJA, not Primeval or 3.75's) *Favourite Doctor: Jon Pertwee AKA The Third Doctor *Favourite Companions: The Brigadier, Jo Grant, Jamie Mcrimmon *Favourite Enemy: The Cybermen *No. of Avatars used: 5 *Highest rank achieved: The Doctor *Favourite Classic figure: 'Earthshock Cyberman' *Favourite Nu-Who figure: Weeping Angel - Regenerating Fan Fiction One of TW's ambitions has been to create a successful fanfiction. He has attempted multiple fan fics during his time on the forum, none ever being completed, although some are planned to be completed soon. For example: *Rescue of the Daleks - A 6-part comic adventure starring the 5th Doctor, part one was the only episode to be fully completed and posted. Scripts for other episodes exsist. '''Reason for incompletion: '''Too much effort. *Silver Blood - Originally a story for a series by Sutekh123, The first part of this story was completed. But after the collapse of Sutekh's series. This idea story was dropped, although planned to be part of 'Doctor Who Generations' (see below). '''Reason for incompletion: '''Series abandonment. *The Crystals of Zygor - A planned stopmotion/comic Character Building story. Script for episode one complete, story layout for all four episodes exsist. Reason for incompletion: Unknown *Angels and Demons (Still to be released) - The first part of a Doctor Who universe as part of 'Doctor Who Generations' (see below). This story is nearly completed. With a release of part one expected soon. *Doctor Who: Generations - This is a planned Picture-and-Writing action figure series planned for a late 2013/ early 2014 release. This series is still searching for writers, contact TW for further information.